


That Shitty Group Chat

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: A group chat between Beacon Hills and their allies





	That Shitty Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly building the first chapter up until it has 1,000 words at least. Might rewrite it because I shouldn't have started it at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott starts hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is because there aren't enough group chat stories out there

_Scott McCall_ added _Alec, Liam Dunbar, Isaac Lahey, Josh Diaz, Jordan Parrish, Halwyn, Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Corey Bryant, Mason Hewitt, Lydia Martin, Nolan Holloway, Brett Talbot, Ethan,_ and _Jackson Whittemore_ to **McCall Pack and Allies!**

Scott: we can talk here guys about everything

 _Liam_ added _Theo_   _Raeken_  to the chat

Liam: Scott ugh

Scott: don't say ugh to me!

Alec: hi

Jackson: who're you

Alec: I'm Alec

Ethan: hi Alec I'm Ethan

Alec: nice to meet you!

Liam: Scott why did you make the chat now of all times I have a bio test tmrrw

Theo: you aren't exactly studying ;)

Lydia: and I've officially heard way too much

Liam: THEO!

Theo: What bb?

Liam: they don't need to know what we're doing!

Scott: WHAT IS MY BABY BETA DOING?????

Mason: awkward

Corey: oof

Scott: you and me are talking later

Liam: :c

Theo: ouch oof

Kira: whot in tarnation is this

Malia: babe let's go

Nolan: owo

Isaac: ?

Stiles: the fuck

Brett: what the fuck is going on here

Alec: a group chat!!

Brett: who's the Smurf?

Alec: D:

Malia: oof burned

Kira: leave the kid alone

Theo: can yall  stfu I'm tryna suck a dick over here

Liam: THEO

Scott: LIAM!

Malia: Theo calm your tits

Theo: why don't you lol

Malia: I'm going to kill you

Brett: awkward

Nolan: hi... You're Brett?

Brett: yeah hi ;)

Nolan: hi

Ethan: Hey Theo, nice to meet you. We never had a chance to really meet.

Alec: yea nice to meet ya :3

Theo: Hi :)

Stiles: as much as i hate u both, i hate u slightly less ethan. he's a sociopathic bitch 

Theo: ):

Ethan: hey that's a bit hrash

Scott: ethan's right stiles u need to apologize

Stiles: make me

Liam: u asshole he's actually crying right now

Stiles: how would u no

Liam: im currently holding him as he sobs into my shoulder

Malia: i thought he was sucking ur dick

Kira: MALIA HALE TATE

Jackson: oof rip malia 

Malia: ):

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate myself


End file.
